Social network systems often enable users to upload media content such as photos, and enable users to create photo albums. Social network systems also enable users to share photos with each other. For example, users can share photos with friends and family, which provides enjoyable and bonding experiences among users of a social network system. Photos in a photo album are often ordered in chronological order. Photos can also be grouped into categories using multiple photo albums, where each photo album is associated with a different category.